dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenma Ariadust (The Lovable Devil)
Tenma Ariadust is one of the supporting characters of future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". He was the last ruler of the Kingdom of Kiwa and considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the continent before his imminent defeat and capture by the Taidrales Empire in the Great Continental War. It is rumored that he was defeated by Vincent Dominus ria Geist D. Pheles during the last war. Currently, he is imprisoned within the empire where he awaits the day that his kingdom would rise up once more. Appearance: Despite his ages in hundreds, Tenma is shown to be a handsome adult with long, silver-white colored hair that extends past his shoulders, with his distinctive crimson-red eyes which shows his demon lineage. For his attires, he wears a custom royal outfits where it consisted of white overshirt, over a black undershirt with intricate white wind-patterned design, white pants, white socks, sandals, and carries two sword on his waist. He also wears a black high collar jacket that he wears on his shoulders. Personality: Tenma has a very calm yet confident personality due to his natural charisma as a leader and fighter for his people. His natural charisma and stature as a king brought strength and prosperity into his people. This trait was demonstrated as he was personally overseeing major projects and reforms to further enrich his countrymen's lives. He also has a somewhat comical, twisted personality. He states that his orders for the kingdom's strict military training where it involves multiple life & death situation is his way of showing love for his men. In addition, he possess a battle-maniac trait where he enjoys the idea of raising strong opponents whether his allies or foes. Despite his personalities, Tenma is a demon who possess a noble and compassionate heart, whom he shares with his families and comrades. This trait was demonstrated when he seemed happy and proud of her daughter's growth as a both princesses of the kingdom and as individual to chase their respective dream, in which his wife and his officials are agree with. History: Tenma was the leader of Ariadust royal clan, the sole sovereign and rulers of the Kingdom of Kiwa for decades. However that changed after the war between the Taidrales Empire. In the result, he was captured and send to imprisonment in the Empire while his wife and daughters became the acting-leaders of her people. To make it worse, the kingdom were split into Divine States with respective feudal lords, and a small portion was allotted for the kingdom, whose name was later changed to Kina. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman: Tenma is an extremely skillful master swordsman and is considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the continent. This was demonstrated when he was able to overcome master swordsman like Geist D. Pheles with considerable effort. Master Technician: Tenma is a technique-type swordsman who polishes his technique to utmost perfection, creating a well-balanced swordsmanship where it can adept to different battle situations. Perceptive Combatant: Tenma is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. This feat was demonstrated during his battle with Geist, where he realized that he didn't use all of his power for unknown reason, which it later revealed to him that he was under curse which he can only let out certain amount of his powers at the time. Immense Combat Skills: Ever since his youth age as an demon, Tenma possesses tremendous talents in combats in both melee and hand to hand battles that it was revealed to be true. When Emilia mentioned that he was considered as the undefeated swordsman in his youth. He can single handedly take on several hundred elite swordsman with minimal effort. Immense Speed: One of his strongest traits is his god-like speed, agility, and reflexes during the battle. His stance leaves no weak spot, and his movements are incredibly fast and nearly impossible to perceive, which able to catch his enemies by surprise. Immense Stamina: Tenma has massive amounts of stamina, despite being over hundred years old demon, his physical abilities have not been diminished, instead he remains just as strong as shown he could fight Geist D. Pheles, an extremely powerful devil without tiring. This feat was demonstrated as he and Geist took ten days and nights to finish the fighting. Equipment: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:The Lovable Devil